the_bonniepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vault Boy
Vault Boy, referred to by Mushroom as jerk and maniac, is an evil business man and the second antagonist of the TRAMB series. He is a living cartoon and responsible for kidnapping Mushroom, teaming up with Kevin, turning Bonnie into a mutant, and trying to rob Kevin. He is the main antagonist of The Vault 2, ''and the sequel ''The Vault 2 part 2. ''He is based off of the character of the same name in the ''Fallout ''series and is voiced by Daniel PeaBrain. '''Personality' Vault Boy is shown to be demanding, egotistical, insane, greedy, and selfish. In his debut appearance, The Vault, ''he is very clam and nice, showing Mushroom around the vault and telling them what to do after the nuke dropped. In the future, he travels with Mushroom and the gang in order to find parts for a time machine and even fights Kevin, is to-be partner in crime. He takes on a much diffrent personality in the sequel, ''The Vault 2. ''He is desperate to save his company, so hires Kevin, Jerald, and Dave to kidnap Mushroom in order to test the FEV virus. During this time, Vault Boy shows his cruel side, as he lets The Mutant beat up Mushroom before turning on Vault Boy and beating him up. Later, Bonnie shows up and shoots Vault Boy, presumably killing him before Kevin injects him with the FEV virus. Mushroom reminds Bonnie of all the good times they had and Bonnie regains control, throwing the knife Kevin used to inject him with FEV, instantly killing Kevin. Vault Boy is revealed to have survived and uses his repair ability to bring Kevin back to life. Vault Boy realizes that Kevin lied to him, and at first the two argue, but finally they make a plan to kill Mushroom and post it on Youtube to become rich. He lures Mushroom and Foxy to his hide out where he tries to kill Mushroom with he sends a DeathClaw to go and kill them. Unfortunately, the DeathClaw ends up being really gay and harmless. After Mushroom shoots Kevin, Vault Boy tries to run away but runs right into Bonnie. Bonnie and Foxy drown Vault Boy in the sink. Relationships '''Mushroom' Mushroom hates Vault Boy for kidnapping him and turning Bonnie into a mutant. Mushroom may hate Vault Boy a little less then Kevin, because in The Vault 2 part 2, ''Mushroom shoots Kevin instead of Vault Boy. These two are mortal enemies '''Bonnie' Vault Boy injects Bonnie with the FEV virus. Bonnie hates Vault Boy for turning him into an evil mutant, kidnapping his best friend, attempting to kill Mushroom twice, torturing Mushroom, and possibly turning one of his best friends into The Mutant. Vault Boy, on the other hand, equally hates Bonnie for shooting him and drowning him, leading to his death. Bonnie also stopped Vault Boy from escaping after Mushroom kills Kevin with a gun. Kevin Kevin and Vault Boy are friends and business partners. Kevin helped Vault Boy capture Mushroom and inject Bonnie with the FEV. Although they sometimes have arguments, like in The Vault 2 part 2, ''they are generally respect full to each other. They also both hate Mushroom and want him dead for diffrent reasons. '''Trivia' * He is based off of Vault Boy from the Fallout series. * He shares some of the same personality trait as both Xeney and Foxy. * He is an antagonsit in the TRAMB series, along with The Bandits, Kevin, The Blair Witch, Plauty, and The Assain. * He is voiced by Daniel PeaBrain. * He has not been seen since his death in The Vault 2 part 2. * Some fans think he will not return in the series. * He, along with Kevin and Plauty, will be one of the main antagonists of The Mushroom and Bonnie Movie. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists